Various screen saver applications are well known for use in conventional computers. These screen savers are typically activated after a predetermined idle period and serve to save power and to avoid burn-in when CRT screens are used.
Portable electronic devices, such as mobile phones and PDA (Personal Digital Assistant) devices, have also been provided with screen saver applications, which enables battery power to be saved. For instance, current time is shown in the screen saver mode. U.S. patent application publication US 2003/0169306 discloses a more sophisticated screen saver in which handles for different applications may be displayed in the screen saver mode. If the user selects the handle, the respective application is executed in the screen saver mode, the application creating images shown on the screen. For instance, in the screen saver mode the user may select a handle to a weather application, whereby weather information is shown on the screen.
A keypad lock is another exemplary user interface mode for inactive use, typically enabling unwanted keypad inputs in portable devices to be avoided. The keypad lock may be activated automatically or by the user, and may be applied simultaneously with the screen saver facility.
The user may face sudden situations in which a need arises to make notes. However, it is not always so easy to make notes quickly. Typically, when a user wishes to make notes, he/she needs to exit the screen saver mode and/or keypad lock by a keystroke, go to menu, select the appropriate application (e.g. a notepad), and activate the application. Only after the application has been activated, can the user make the notes. Especially when the user is moving, this procedure is not very user-friendly or quick.